Zenan's Survivor's proluge, wesley's story
by kvzm-and-zenan
Summary: these are my survivors. this is telling you what happened to wesley before he met floyd,D,and ashley.  if you want to know who those people are your gonna have to read my stories. just look for any that start with zenan's survivor's


**Zenan's Survivor's-Proluge-Wesley**

"let me out!" yelled wesley shaking the bars of his cell door. "i don't think so buddy" said the orderly "but the whole building is full of zombie's!" wes yelled back, rather pissed now. "yep and the room where in is safe" said the orderly "i should no. i barricaded it myself" the orderly said while he yawned, and kept reading his book. "why?" asked wes, half shouting now. "because i'm in the murderer's ward of a half-way house" said the orderly. "i feel safer leaving you guys in those cells"

"how safe yo ass gonna be, when one of them zombie's get ya, and we can't save ya?" asked a gruff voice from a few cells down. the orderly seemed to think about this, then he opened the cells. "_I_ am in charge though." the orderly said as he let them out. when they got out, wes saw that the guy with the gruff voice, was a burly man, with eye's like stone. "names jack" he said, nodding towards everyone else. "nice ta meet ya jack. names david" said an old man. they all looked at the orderly. "my names ted." he said "and remember this. if any of you try anything funny, i got a gun and you dont" said ted the orderly as he pulled out his pistol.

then wes noticed that there was another guy coming out of the last cell on the left. "hello?" he said confused. the guy looked up and wes realized that it was his old friend Gary, who's parents where killed by RoNNy right in front of him. "no...no,No,NO,**NO**!" yelled gary when he saw wes. he started to back up quicly, and in the process got to close to the 1 un-barricaded window "Hey kid! get away from that window!" yelled the orderly, but he was to late. a weird rope-ish, wet thing came flying through the window, and wrapped around gary's waist, and chest, "help!" he screamed out, and jack ran forward, but was to late. gary was already out the window and gone.

"we need to leave. NOW!" said jack briskly looking at the orderly. "how?" he asked back. "i gots me an idear." said david "we could git on don' ta dat there parkin lot an barra' sumun's truck" he said in his weird southern acent. "i have a dodge down there" said the orderly "we can use it" "well then." came jacks voice from over by the door. "we should all grab ourselves a weapon" jack smashed the glass case and took the fire axe, david took a fire extinguisher, and ted still had his gun. wes couldn'tn find anything though. "you show ya gonna be aight wit out a weapon foe ya self?" asked david when he saw wes didnt have anything. "sure" he said.

jack kicked open the door and brought the axe down on a zombie's head. he kept hacking and slashing, covering himself,and the walls in blood, till they got to the stairs. "come on!"yelled the orderly as he sprinted down the stairs and out the double doors to the parking lot. once outside he ran over to his truck and unlocked it. "looks like we're about to get outta here" said jack.

as they neared the truck, they heared a loud screaching sound. next thing wes knew, something flew past him so fast, that he stumbled and tripped. when he looked up he saw something in a dark hood ripping out david's intestine's and throwing them on the ran up and hit it with an axe, but they could see it was to late for david. he was already dead. "what was that?" asked ted in astonishment. just then the weird rope thing came flying out of nowhere, and wrapped around wes, yanking him off his feet. he heard 3 gun shots, and it stopped pulling. he stood up and saw that ted had shot the weird zombie who's tongue that was. "what the hell where those things?" asked ted again. "i dont no" said jack with a shrug."can we just get in the truck" he asked. "no" said ted "im gonna go back to the room i barricaded and be safe, and your gonna have to stay out here" he said as he turned to run away but was hit in the face with the fire extinguisher. nefore him stood wesley's evil split personality, RoNNy. "where ya goin friend?" he asked in a mocking voice, before he bashhed in ted's head,dropped the fire extinguisher, grabbed the truck keys, and threw them to jack. "lets go" he said getting into the passenger seat.

4 days on the road and finaly wes found a station on the radio. "_**this is Cody Miller. i am at my farm just outside of timber ravine. its 4129 Daxton road. at 8 o'clock friday night the military will be making 1 evacuation pickup here."**_ then the message cut out. "thats tomarrow" said jack. "yea but can we make one stop?" asked wesley "where?" asked jack and wesley pointed to a house up the street.

when they got there wesley jumped out "i'll only be a minute" he said as he ran through the door of his best friend joey's house and out to the back yard. he grabbed a shovel and dug at the base of a oak tree, till he found a box. when he opened it, he pulled out his fox racing hat, and put it on. his black sweatshirt,and put that on also. he took his smiley chain out and wrapped it around his wrist. as he turned to go he heard meniacal laughter. he turned to find out where it came from but saw no one. then he heard jacks voice "you comin kid?" "yea sure" said wes as he followed jack back to the truck. when they got there a weird deformed creature jumped on jack's back and started to claw at his face while riding him like a mule. wesley hit it off with the shovel. "you ok jack?" he asked but when jack looked up at him he could see it had ripped one of jacks eyes out with its claws, and had ripped the other one up"i can't see kid" he said. just then they heard a horde coming from behind them, down the street. "go kid" said jack picking up his axe, and tossing wesley the car keys. "but.." wesley started and was cut off. "I SAID GO!" wesley jumped in the truck and drove. the last thing he saw of jack was him being engulfed by the horde while he hacked at them.

when wesley pulled into the farm drive way it was 7.30. it was a long driveway through the tree's and through the tree's wes thought he saw flickering orange light through the tree's ahead, but before he could think about it, something rammed into the truck. the truck started to tip down the hill on the other side of the truck, then fell back onto the road. wes turned to see what had hit him, and saw a zombie with one huge arm, running off into the woods. as he tried to see it through the falling darkness, it came charging almost as fast as a dirt bike, right at the truck, and hit it. the truck tipped down the hill, barrel rolled, and landed on the muddy river bank upside down, as wesley passed out.

"is he alright?" heard wesley as he came to. he was out side of the up side down truck and leaning up against it. "yea" said a second voice which was defininatly female. "then get the kid to his feet" wesley felt to people grab him and help him stand up. now that his sense's had come back to him he could see the outline's of 3 people around him. the first one was demale, the second one was buff, and that was realy all that could be told by his third one was smaller but had a cigerette in his mouth. "you ok kid?" said the cigerette smoking one. "yea i think so" said wesley. "good then lets find out whats up there" he said pointing up to the farm house and barn on the hill above them, which were on fire, "so much for an evac" said the buf one as the 3 shadows started to climb the hill. wesley turned around and reached into the truck, grabbed the shovel, and started to follow them up...


End file.
